1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to battery circuits, and particularly to a battery circuit with the function of overheating protection.
2. General Background
Nowadays, handheld devices (e.g., mobile phones, media players) are more and more popular. These handheld devices are typically powered with a battery pack, which includes one or more cells to form a battery. Generally, the battery would be damaged and becomes dangerous when the temperature of the battery is too high. The temperature of the battery should be controlled below a limited temperature when the battery is either charged or discharged.
A circuit in related art can protect the battery from overheating when the battery is either charged or discharged. When the temperature of the battery goes higher than a predetermined temperature, the circuit interrupts charging or discharging of the battery. The circuit has the same interruption temperature for both the battery charging process and the discharging process. However, generally, charging of batteries must be halted at a certain temperature and discharging of batteries (i.e., in normal uses) must be halted at a somewhat higher temperature. In addition, the circuit adopts an intelligent chip to achieve the function of protecting the batteries from overheating, which adds to the cost.
According to this, it is necessary to provide a device to overcomes the above-identified deficiencies.